Most electronic devices or computer, communication and consumer (3C) products include a connecting terminal provided on an outer surface thereof for electrically connecting with other electronic devices to transmit electrical signals. Various types of signal transmission connectors have become indispensable to enable data transmission between electronic devices and electrical connection between an electronic device and other peripherals. Two different electrical connecting terminals can be electrically connected to one another via a cable having corresponding connector interfaces at two opposite ends. Since various electrical connecting terminals are different in specification and the number of conductors, some fool-proof design is needed to avoid error connection of different types of electrical connecting terminals.
FIGS. 1 to 3 are longitudinal sectional, exploded perspective and partially enlarged sectional views, respectively, of a conventional electrical connecting terminal 1, which includes a protective shell 10, and a pin-shaped conductor 11 arranged in the protective shell 10 along a central line thereof. The pin-shaped conductor 11 has a front end projected beyond the protective shell 10, and a rear end located in the protective shell 10 and clamped in place by a resilient member 12.
As can be clearly seen in FIGS. 1 to 3, while the resilient member 12 clamps the pin-shaped conductor 11 in place, an inner cap 13, a stopper 14 and a first washer 15 are fitted around the resilient member 12 to hold it in place in the protective shell 10. Further, an outer cap 16 is provided in the protective shell 10 to cover a rear end of the inner cap 13. The outer cap 16 simply presses against a part of the outer surface of the inner cap 13 without being in direct and solid contact with the inner cap 13. In addition to the first washer 15, a gasket 17 and a second washer 18 are further fitted around the pin-shaped conductor 11 for holding the front end of the pin-shaped conductor 11 in a stable state.
As can be seen in FIG. 3, which is a partially enlarged view of the circled area A of FIG. 1, the resilient member 12 has a front portion in contact with the stopper 14, a middle portion in contact with the inner cap 13, and a rear portion in contact with the outer cap 16. That is, the inner cap 13 and the outer cap 16 together apply pressure against the resilient member 12, so that the resilient member 12 can exert an enhanced and stable clamping force on the pin-shaped conductor 11.
To assemble the above-mentioned parts into the electrical connecting terminal 1, first clamp the resilient member 12 onto the rear end of the pin-shaped conductor 11, then fit the inner cap 13 around the pin-shaped conductor 11 from the front end thereof and fit the outer cap 16 around the resilient member 12. Thereafter, sequentially mount the first washer 15, the gasket 17 and the second washer 18 into the protective shell 10 to fit them around the pin-shaped conductor 11. Therefore, the conventional electrical connecting terminal 1 includes a large number of parts, which require more steps and time to assemble, preventing the electrical connecting terminal 1 from being assembled and produced in an automated manner.